


Locating File: Hope- Yet not Found

by violetsandchocolate_cake



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hinata Hyuuga has PTSD, Hinata is suicidal, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Mean Hinata, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, idek anymore, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsandchocolate_cake/pseuds/violetsandchocolate_cake
Summary: bruh, idek. This idea came to me at 3AM. Basically, Hinata gets Isekai'd by Kaguya (rip truck-kun) and she is mentally scared for life. But it gets better.... i think.Also, rip me fellow redditor. Thanks for the help, and sorry for the long wait.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Hyuuga Hinata, Crack Bakugou Katsuki/Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga & Original Characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Lost Dimension

Hinata was scared.

No...

She was downright terrified.

As she felt the rubbery end of her kunai, her finger sliding up the edge of the metal causing her to bleed. She sighed in relief, thankful to know that it wasn't blunt yet.

The white haired person neared.

Hinata breathed in the scent of metallic blood. Some hers, other was of fallen comrades. Wind howled in her ears. Her footsteps, no matter how quiet it seemed, to her it was as loud as thunder.

The air felt electric, she felt rather on edge. She then felt a strong breeze. She looked at the gray clouds above, then at the green bush she was hiding behind. What surrounded her were bodies, blood splattered all over the trees. A bit farther was a huge tree. It had some of her friend's bodies. Hinata's eyes watered but she refused to succumb to her  
feelings.

It's what Neji would've wanted.

"Stop hiding little one."

She froze. She gripped her kunai and got her eyes ready to go to byakugan mode. She also grabbed her chakra to ready her fists.

"You are being foolish. We both know your power will never be on par with mines, so just let yourself join your comrades."

She bit her lip, but not enough to draw blood. She held tighter her kunai. She jumped up, aiming towards the white haired lady. The white haired lady, Kaguya, dodged but as Hinata landed with both her feet and one arm on the ground as her other arm let go of the kunai, she sprung up at Kaguya yelling out, "Byakugan!"

Kaguya turned around and deadpanned, "Give up."

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist!" Hinata yelled out as her arms turned into purple lions. She slammed her fist on the floor since Kaguya had dodged her punch. Hinata growled and  
whispered, "No... I will not give up because... "

She looked up at Kaguya, her eyes narrowed and glared. She jumped up and tried to punch her jaw but Kaguya dodged.

As she was in the air she finished her sentence by yelling out, "THAT'S MY NINDO WAY!"

Unfortunately, even though it's been about five seconds, Kaguya has gotten tired of fighting a weak person who just won't accept her fate, and came up with a plan.

She grabbed Hinata's neck, and held her tightly, starting to suffocate her. Hinata struggled, her hands turned back to normal, fingers trying to pry Kaguya's finger's off of her neck. She tilted her head. "Well aren't you something... " She muttered. "I have come to realize that I don't need your chakra for I have all I need to make a new and better civilization." Hinata felt a spark of hope. Maybe she will live after all!

But then another thought dawned to her. _'Civilization?'_

"It's best if I just let you join your friends... for if I let you live, people will wonder if our type of power is attainable." Her lips then curled upwards. "But that would be no fun. I shall let you start anew."

Hinata's eyes widened. A black portal opened beneath her. Before, her hands desperately wanted her to let go. Now she is holding on for dear life.

Kaguya then opened her hand, although now letting her breathe, also made her dangle from Kaguya's arm, her legs already in the inky black portal. Kaguya then let her hand glitch which caused Hinata to fall into the portal. She screamed in shock.

Hinata tightly closed her eyes.

She felt herself free falling which felt like forever. She eventually held herself in a fetal position.

A small part of her hopes she dies.

A bigger part of her just wants to live to respect Naruto's and her friend's wishes. And her family's...

Hinata eventually felt spiking cold air hit her skin. She gasped, opened her eyes and felt mushy softness hit her skin. What she saw was snow that went on for miles.

Faintly, she could see a house. She decided that it was best if she went there and asked where she was. She would then explain why she was there. She reached for her chakra so it could let her run faster, but was then cut off. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curved down into a scowl. Although she could feel her chakra had gained since she was rather low when she was fighting (if you could even call it that) with Kaguya, she expected to be exhausted.

What she did not expect was to be rather full with chaka. Maybe time had passed a lot since  
she fell from the portal...? It was the only logical reason of why she had more chakra. Although, it doesn’t exactly explain of why she was not able to grab her chakra and use it. She briefly wondered but then settled on just walking.

She just wants to get home quickly.

Every step felt like pure agony. It felt like a thousand needles were pricking into her feet. She merely wanted to rest, but her longing to get home was stronger. A lot of times she fell down, but she got up every time.

After what felt like hours, she eventually was able to make out the house. It looked rather...odd. It was white, for one thing. Not that the houses weren't white back at Konoha, but this white wasn't natural for the type of material used. It looked sort of metallick-y.

No matter, she would just go there and ask them where home is. There was a fence around the house, so she just went through the gate. She neared the porch, which looked rather odd, yet appealing to the eye.

She knocked on the door, waiting.

She waited. She rubbed her hands together. A a burning annoyance in her heart festered. She started to feel agitated.

_'What's taking so long?!'_

The door opened and a lady around her early 30s asked as she looked at her surprised, “Who are you?”

As soon as she said that, she felt herself unwind. Her eyes could barely stay open, and she felt her body unwind with exhaustion, and it pleaded for rest.

She fought to stay awake, to stay alert but her body fought harder. She swayed for a bit but then promptly fell face down.

* * *

(^~^)

* * *

The Morishige are a simple family. Although the youngest, a 6 year old girl is quirkless, they loved her the same.

They are farmers, in the countryside. They had a simple life motto, ‘He who has a Why to live for can bear almost any How.’

It was simple. They were simple. It changed when a stranger knocked on their door one evening.

The father, Masayoshi Morishige, was helping set the table up and ready for dinner. The mother, Asuka Morishige was making dinner for everyone. The son, Keisuke Morishige, was watching TV in their living room. The daughter, Ren Morishige, was on her tablet watching her favorite idols.

There was a knock on the door. “Is anyone coming over today?” Yelled out Asuka. A multitude of ‘no’s were heard throughout the house. There was an eerie silence for a few moments.

“Then... who’s at the door?”

“You guys stay here, me and your dad will be right back.” Asuka said while taking off her apron, leaving the knife in which she was using and walked over to the hallway that leads to the front door. She motioned to Masayoshi and made sure the kids were being quiet.

She walked towards the hallway which led to the front door. She peered through the peephole. A girl with dirty inky black hair, hollow- dead eyes and blotchy red skin. She was rubbing her hands together whilst glaring at their French hydrangeas that have not bloomed.Asuka tentatively opens the door and asks, "Who are you?"

The mystery girl's eyes widened in surprise, but started to close from what Asuka assumes is tiredness. The girl slightly stumbles when taking a step forward and swayed side to side. “A-are you okay, miss?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know, she-”

The mystery girl fell flat on her face, a thump resonating through the hallway. Asuka jumped and rushed to the girl's aid. “Err... ”  
Asuka awkwardly lifted her head and put it on her lap. She looked towards her husband “She doesn’t seem ok... what should we do?”

He walked over to them and kneeled. “She seems unwell... She might be a villain. But then there’s the possibility of her needing help... ”

A look of concern washed over Asuka’s face. “How about we... We take care of her in our guest room. We’ll call the police, then they handle it. We’ll just take care of her as we wait for the police to come.”

“Ok, I’ll just go to the guest room to lay down the mat.” Asuka carries the stranger to the guest room, Masayoshi helped her when she came into the room to lay down the stranger. They then told the kids in the living room that they were helping out a girl, and to not worry.

Asuka called the police, informing them of the stranger and to send help. They continued as they were, fixing up dinner and frequently checking on the girl. The kids went on with what they were doing.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up, police question her, she almost has a breakdown, and she then goes to the station. Badabingbadaboom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the long wait, im sorry. am gonna say sumn, but better not jinx it. see you at the end, now read my crap.

Hinata smiled at Hanabi, thankful for her help. She had almost injured herself because she wasn’t careful. Although a part of her, Hinata, feels rather upset because of her lack of usefulness compared to her little sister, she was rather content to be fighting with her. Well, covering Hanabi’s weak spots. But still, nonetheless helping her dear little sister.

A black rod stuck into Hanabi’s back, going through her organs and stuck out from her abdomen, the part that was hit became black ash. Hanabi was terrified, touching the place that was hit. She looked at Hanabi with pleading eyes, “H-Hinata... ”

Hinata stumbled, unsure of what to do. It had happened so fast, one second smiling, the next second, Hanabi had a look of pure terror. Should she help her dear younger sister or run?

“Hanabi... ”

Hinata grabbed onto Hanabi, hugging her close, but didn’t touch the black rod. “I don’t want to go.”

“Me neither... ”

But it was too late. The moment the rod touched her, she was a goner. “I’m sorry.” Hinata said sorrowfully. As Hinata held Hanabi, she noticed she started to get heavier, until she could hold her. Hanabi fell to the ground, laying onto Hinata’s thigh.

“It’s going to be ok, I’ll just... ” she trailed off, not really knowing on what to do.

“I’ll go get help!” Hinata cried out, starting to remove Hanabi’s head from her thighs, but Hanabi grabbed her sister's wrist, shaking her head.

“S-stay... with... me... p-please... ”

By this time, the black ash had grown, and Hanabi was soon to be gone. Hanabi was scared, yet strangely at peace. She was going away, not how she wanted, surrounded by her (maybe) lover, her family, her friends, and maybe if she wanted, students. She would have died having served the clan and of old age. She would have liked to die when it was lightly raining, probably during spring. She would go quietly, like a summer day, going slowly into a beautiful dusk... then evening come, saying goodbye.

But here, on this chilly fall day, she could feel winter about to approach. Faintly, from the corner of her eyes she could see so much blood, everywhere. Bodies, corpses **_she soon will be_ gone** scattered around. It was creepy, spine chilling, but what could she do?

Hanabi never thought this was going to be the way she was going to go. When she was younger and gaining consciousness, she had started to wonder about death. After all, her mother had died during childbirth. What was she supposed to do, where everywhere she looked, she saw people with their mom’s and her... just with her Father? _~~Even then, those meetings were short.~~_

It was embarrassing.

So, she eventually thought, ‘I wonder how am I going to die?’

And she imagined the perfect way to go. She would be old, and had served the clan well. Whether it was her that became the Clan Head or her sister, she wouldn’t mind. She would like to go before her lover, as selfish as that sounds. She would die, surrounded by her family, friends and maybe students if she decided to become a Sensei.

But... she wasn’t old, or had any romantic relationship and hasn’t served the clan for long. She didn’t have the chance to think about if she wanted to pass on her knowledge and teach. Hanabi hasn’t gotten the chance to live.

She wasn’t even that old!

But... but she had her sister by her side. And although Hanabi was trying to ignore the bodies ** _-corpsesomygodwhyistheresomanycorpsesohgodandthebloodsomuchblood-_**.

Her dear sister, the sister she looked up to. The sister she so dearly loved, loved her so much it hurt. It hurt in her heart. She was curious of the way she thought, the way she lived life. People would say her sister, Hinata, was weak, but she knew different. She wasn’t, in her own special way. She could stare death in the face and spit at it. Yes, she would tremble, she would fall, and she would cry. But, somehow she always got up. She wondered why, Hanabi. Hanabi would wonder why, why she would not back down when their family rejected Hinata, when they rejected her for being physically weak.

And Hanabi then found out why.

It was when she decided to follow Hinata, and see Hinata staring at blue eyed, spiky blond haired boy being ignored. Hanabi didn’t really know why the boy was being ignored, or when some adults did glance at them, it was kind of like a look that said that they hated him. That they hated his very being.

She didn’t understand why they glared at him. She asked them why, and they said her eyes were playing tricks at her.

Hanabi knew differently.

Hanabi respected her sister, and if her sister was nice to the guy (like that one time Hinata had left chocolates underneath the swings, for the boy, though he didn’t know, and Hinata though only she knew, Hanabi would never admit to spying on Hinata) then she, Hanabi would be nice to the boy too.

Although, it should be common sense to treat everyone you meet with respect, sadly that isn’t the case since Hanabi has met her fair share of meanies.

But alas, as she stared at her sister’s kind white eyes, and her taking her last breaths, she muttered one thing to her, trying to say her whole life to her sister, and that she shouldn’t fret, Hanabi said, “I... l-love you... a l-lot... sis-..., ” she took shallow breaths, “so... d-don’t worry o-over me... live for me... please... ”

Hanabi tried to breath, but she was turning into dust, dust- _dust **dust**_ **dustsdust** -

Hinata stared at the ash.

She stared for a minute. A minute, 60 seconds.

And she screamed. She screamed, of pure agony and grief, sobbing, digging her hands into the ash, trying to find where had her sister had gone, ignoring the words her sister had lovingly told her.

God dammit she wasn’t even supposed to be here, Hanabi. She was supposed to be home, waiting for her sister so they could both tell their Father when they went back of their plans for the clan. But now... now she was gone, Hanabi, and they couldn’t do that.

Faintly, Hinata thought, _‘What’s the point... now all of my family is dead. I doubt there even **is** a clan.’_

Hinata felt herself being shaken awake.

Groggily, she sat up trying to gain full consciousness of her surroundings. Seems to be late, since the only light illuminating the room is the moon. The room that she’s in seems rather empty other than the futon that she was in.

“Hey! Girl!” A womenish voice whispered to her. Hinata almost jumped, quickly turning around to look at the person who whispered to her. “Uh, sorry, but uh, could you, uh, come with me. I called the police, not that I think you’re a danger, haha, but, well, it’s just you kinda appeared outta nowhere and it kinda freaked me and my family out. They aren’t gonna arrest you-probably- we just want to talk to you, mkay?”

Hinata blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

“Uh, you good there?”

Hinata tried to absorb the words that the lady had said, but it was a jumbled mess. She pressed harder, trying to get her head to focus on the words.

‘Lady talking... go with her... to... police... ?... probable danger... me... appeared... family... arrest... ?... talk... am I good?... ’

“O-ok... yeah, I’m good... ” she muttered slowly.

The lady smiled rather too brightly for Hinata’s case. It almost made her blanch at how _bright_ it was.

“Good. Now come on.” The lady held out her hand to Hinata. Hesitantly, she reached out for her hand, but decided not to.

“I... I can get up by myself.” Hinata said.

“O-oh, ok.” Confused, yet knowing this is a better reaction than she could’ve expected from her, the lady took her back and walked to the door. “It’s this way.”

She opened the door, and the room that was once dark was now lit up with the light from the other rooms. Hinata’s eyes adjusted to the bright light, and followed the lady out. Now, with light making the strangers features noticeable.

Red curly hair with a slight orange-y tint, that in a messy bun. Tanned skin. Pajamas... and fluffy black slippers. She couldn’t see her eyes or any of her facial features.

They walked through a hallway, passing through some doors that made Hinata’s curiosity spark, but held the urge to ask. It didn’t matter, she just had to get back to her home.

Though, on her right there were more pictures than doors. Hinata looked at the pictures, noticing the lady was in the pictures. Some pictures of the lady were with a man. Others were with two kids and the man. Some she was alone. Some, she looked younger.

Hinata’s only photo she had was with her team, and a picture of her with her mom and dad when she was really young.

Hinata looked in front of her and saw the pace she was looking at before... wait, what had happened after the door had opened?  
 _‘Uhhh... what had happened? One second I was waiting for the door to open, the next, I’m_  
 _being shaken awake.’_

Hinata tried to recall what happened to her but her memory on what happened refused.  
 _‘_

_Flowers!’_

As the sudden thought appeared in her brain, the memory resurfaced. She had suddenly become so tired, that she had lost consciousness. How weak of her. She had lost consciousness during a war! ~~ _It wasn’t even a war, it was more like a moment of brief hope, then a vicious throw down._~~ How disgusting of her. She didn’t deserve to be called a soldier.

As they entered a room that Hinata assumed to be a living room (there was a strange rectangle thing on the wall, which raised some questions, but other than that, a coffee table, some couches and some other common living room stuff) and then they went through a doorless frame. This was most likely the eating room due to the dining room like things that she saw. Like, a diner table and the food-themed decor.

As Hinata looked at her surroundings, she noticed two people. One, a guy in what seemed to be an oversized sweater. Weird. ‘Yeah, not like you wear oversized sweaters in mid July.’

The other person, also a guy, was in a uniform of sorts. It kind of looked like... the uniform of the deceased Uchiha clan. Well, not an exact uniform, and it’s design was different but it had the same basics. A badge, a dark colored theme, and a sort of military styled design.

He must be police.

Questions swarmed Hinata’s mind.

Why was he here?

What about the war?

Where am I?

How far am I from home?

Who are these people?

And... why the heck aren’t they in a defensive state?

Of course, people who live far away aren’t very much in crisis mode, but they tend to be in a defensive state. And the police... how? The time she spent unconscious wasn’t that long. It felt more like she closed her eyes for a little rest and out of nowhere jolted awake.

As her mind started to become more awake, more questions arose. What are those black rectangles? Why is there a police officer during the war? Why are they so calm during a war? Why was there snow? What happened to Kaguya? What exactly had Kaguya even done to her? And her chakra? Why was it acting so weird? Even on the low, she is able to use it to enhance her running ability. Any Genin is able to do that.

“So, would mind explaining the problem to me again? Just to get facts straight.”

“Yeah, sure, so, we were preparing for dinner around 6ish, I believe, and outta nowhere there’s knocking. Usually, when friends and/or relatives come to visit, they let us know ahead of time, since we do live quite away from Aomori.” The lady chuckled, “We then answered, ”the lady then pointed her thumb at me, “and this lil fella was here, covered in blood, looking tired as hell.”

“Yeah, we were worried, she dropped dead the moment we opened the door! We just want you to make a report of this, since the whole blood thing and injuries. Oh! The injuries! Yeah, she was covered in bruises and cuts.” The guy said in a slight rushed tone.

Huh.

“Ok... ” the officer kept writing in his notepad, “So, kid, mind telling me your name?”

“...”

“Kid?” The guy asked more sternly, “May you please tell me your name?” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“S-sorry... my name is Hinata.”

“Last name?”

“Hyūga. Hyūga Hinata.”

“Ok, where do you live?”

“K-Konoha.”

The police stopped writing and looked up. “Is that a street you live in or in a different country?”

Confused, Hinata hesitantly answered, “Uh... it’s a village... why do you ask?”

“I’ve never heard of such a place, have you two?” The police then turned to the couple.

“No, not really, Hinata-san, can you be less specific on where you live?” The Officer asked.

“Uh, I guess. Konohagakure is a village of sorts that resides in the Land of Fire-” Hinata was about to continue her home place but was interrupted with the sound of giggles and laughter. Hinata looked around, trying to understand why they were laughing. Did something happen? She was so confused, and just wanted to know what was happening... everything seemed like it was piling on top of each other. Every second felt more confusing than the last.

What the heck had Kaguya done to her?

Hinata felt so ashamed, humiliated even, to not know what Kaguya had done, why the Police was looking at her like she was not worth his time and that Hinata was crazy, why the odd couple where laughing at her, why it was so goddamn cold, why her Chakra was not working, why the police was asking useless questions, why _why_ **why _WHY???????_**

“I honestly don’t know understand why you are questioning me.” She said, with vile and detest, glaring at the police officer, as if he was the scum of the earth.

The room’s atmosphere turned uncomfortable and tense, the couple no longer giggling. The people shifted, uneasy with how this teenager went from describing this odd fantasy to someone who didn’t even seem like her. It was a bit disturbing, seeing her act beyond her age, and oppose the adults.

“Excuse me?!” the police officer sputtered out, gaining back his posture.

“I said, I do not understand on why you would be questioning me or are you deaf?”

The Police Officer put his notepad into her pocket, ignoring the teen’s question and turned to the couple, “Do you want me to take her to the police station?”

“I- err... um... I-I dunno... ” The lady trailed off, glancing at Hinata.

“For now, I bet those with a lie detector quirk would do a better job at tracking down where the kid’s from, for now.” Seeing how conflicted his wife was on how to handle the situation, he stepped in, trying to clear the tension.

“Ok then, let’s go Miss.”

Thrown out of the loop, Hinata asks “W-what?...” She felt guilt creeping up on her, for telling the Officer on what was on her mind. She should have never opened her darn mouth! Now, she was being escorted to the Station... what would Naruto think of her... he would still smile, but she bets that deep inside, Naruto would hate- no- be disappointed in her! Oh, that would be so horrible, she could handle Naruto not liking her, heck, even hating her but never him being disappointed in her. Seeing his face go from the way he looked at her to looking at her as if she wasn’t the person that he had met so long ago... that would really send her over the edge.

“I said, I’m taking you down to the station, then go into the lie detector department and then that’s it. Got it?”

“O-oh ok... then.” Why did she take so long to say then! Why can’t she just speak normally.

The police officer was a tad confused, but ignored the nagging feeling that screamed at him, saying that this wasn’t normal. Fucking prejudice shit. It is hard, trying to get rid of the mindset that was so deeply ingrained into him, but layer after layer. Mental Health is not very common in traumatised people. Seeing this girl turn from polite, to angry, to timid is jarring, but reasonable. He knew he could trust the couple when saying the truth, Hyuuga girl wasn’t weary from them, she barely registered them. It’s also possible that she was a schizophrenic or has psychosis, since she seemed to believe her story of these magical lands.

They walked out the door, briefly discussing to the couple, they were gonna wait in the Police Car while the mom was talking to her son about holding down the fort while she was away. He didn’t really mind, they weren’t gonna be in there long, the couple was just gonna retell how the encountered the teen, the teen on the other hand, he wasn’t sure.

“What is that?”

Hinata looked at the odd contraption. She was confused.She had never seen anything like it. The others looked at it as if it was normal. After the lady had come downstairs from explaining to the son on what was happening, they had gone outside. But... Hinata was confused. The contraption is something that hasn’t ever seen before. The others were confused.

Had she really never seen a vehicle before?

“Huh? What do you mean Hinata? It’s a car.” The lady said.

The word was foreign to her.

“I don’t understand... I’ve never seen that thing before!” What the heck?! Why are they acting as if it is a normal thing?

The others collectively glanced at each other. She wasn’t normal. Not at all. Cars have existed for so long! Wherever she is from, it isn’t good.

Hinata, seeing them look at her as if she was crazy frustrated her. She wanted to sob, she wasn’t getting through to them. “I really don’t know what a ‘car’ is, believe me!” A small sob slipped from her lips, making Hinata hate herself even more. “What the heck did Kaguya do to me?!” she cried out.

“Kaguya?” The officer muttered out. “Who’s Kaguya?” Possible scenarios played out in his head. Abducted when she was young, secluded or/and isolated from society. But how would Hinata escape? Is Kaguya a family member, a stranger or a family friend? What if they were an acquaintance? Why would she do this? How did Hinata end up here? Blood, cuts and bruises. Though, Masayoshi had mentioned that the blood ratio was uneven. Although her cuts would draw blood, obviously, there was a lot more blood on her clothes than cuts. And when his wife was examining her, she didn’t have any grave or fatal injuries. Some blood seemed recent.  
Other, dried.

“Kaguya was the one who sent me here... ”

Confusion coursed through the three adults. Why would this Kaguya person send her here?

Questions filled everyone's mind.

“I-It’s ok! Uh... well, don’t get upset... it’s not that bad.” Masayoshi said, trying to get Hinata to calm down. The whole situation was getting more intense, and the lady getting fed up with this, embraced her, giving her a hug and telling Hinata, “It is going to be okay.”

The Officer couldn’t exactly agree with Asuka, but he did have hope.

“C’mon, everything will be fine, just stay calm, m’kay?” Asuka gently smiled at Hinata, leading her to the car. They both sat in the backseat, the officer at the driver’s seat and Masayoshi sat in the front passenger seat. Hinata, slightly scared, looked around, inside this contraption called _‘car’_ trying to understand. Suddenly, the _‘car’_ came to life and moved. It was made of metal yet it could move. Whoever made this _‘car’_ is a genius!

Hinata laid her head on the glass, her cheek growing cold. She felt tired again... a little rest wouldn't hurt, and when she would wake, all her questions would be answered. Although, in the back of her mind, a small voice was wondering what a quirk is and what a city was. But that’s for later, she can’t bear wondering more. Hinata just wanted it all to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youve read it, now time to talk. Life is busier than i expected. next chapter, not gonna predict when its gonna come out but hopefully by the end of the month/year or less.
> 
> also, thanks for everyone who commented, it warmed my heart. im sorry to say this, but this is wip. maybe one day ill come back and rewrite this. also sorry if its cringey. and i know i said there was gonna be humor, but hinata is going threw a rough time. hopefully i get smarter and write good ass jokes.
> 
> and sorry for the weird pov changes. for now third person, and mostly on hinata but it frusturates me to no end not being able to explain the other person persrpective. 
> 
> ENOUGH! no more self deprecavation, be glade violet, be glad. this is fuckcing 9 pages, pretty good. *points finger gun at my head* say it! 
> 
> this is good, not the best but pretty good


End file.
